the new girl
by clownkittty
Summary: when wander and Sylvia land on a planet and meet two kids , they relieve how much they have in common , but when the kids get captured by lord hater , can wander and Sylvia save them?
1. Chapter 1

Ok Sylvia! Wander looked to the planet that they were planning to go to from the bubble. The bubble popped as they landed on the flat ground of the planet. Wow, would you look at that! Wander said in his usual happy tone. Sylvia just smiled. Wander looked up at the sky above them, it was getting dark. Well, good night sylvi! Sylvia curled up in a ball and drifted off into sleep, as wander just looked at the bright stars in the sky. Hahahaha! Wander was startled as he heard a laugh. Sylvia, did you hear that?! What? Sylvia just said, still half asleep. I heard laughing; it came from over there! Sylvia woke up and walked with wander to the place were wander had said he heard the laughing. I hear it to! Sylvia said to wander. Soon they saw a girl, she was very young, she had golden blonde fur, a pink, long sleeved shirt with a yellow heart, curly hair the same color as her fur that was a little longer then her shoulders, big, bright blue eyes, with four eyelashes on each eye, a fluffy orange skirt, black boots, black and white striped stockings, a dark purple and black striped hat, with a golden star identical to wanders, a cat tail with a bow, with matching cat ears, a big mouth with two pointy teeth sticking out , four long fingers , with short but pointy claws , with several stitches all over her clothes and body. There was also a blue zorbanak with strait blonde hair, and small brown eyes. Hello? Wander called. The girl and male zorbanak looked up and said hello, both at the same time.


	2. chapter 2

The girl hides behind the male zorbanak , avoiding any eye contact with the 2 strangers . "Hi there kids!my names Wander , and this is my buddy Sylvia! The girl slightly looked up and told them her name . "well hello there sir , my names Maggie Lee , but you can call me Maggie , and this is my best freind Andrew , but i usualy call him And , or Andy , it usualy depends on the mood im in , anyways we should get going , were not suppose to talk to people we d-"wait , did you hear that? sylvia said to everyone , interupting Maggie at the finish of her sentence . "HATES GREAT , BEST VILIAN!, HATES GREAT BEST VILIAN! HATES GREAT , BEST VILLIAN!" "oh , no ...watchdogs!"everyne shouted at the same time , including Maggie and Andrew . everyone looked fo a place to hide , and when they finally found a good place , they made a fire to keep themselves from freezing to death in the cold december winds . "sooooo... it looks like were gonna be hear a while , in the mean time , tell us about yourselfs?" "and why were you wandering through the woods in december?"sylvia asked curoisly after wanders suggestion . "oh!-oh! can i go first Andy?"Maggie said eagerly . "Maggie , wait , i dont think we should give them any person info , " Wander heard what Andrew had just said and emediantly said something , commenting to what Andrew said . What? Wait! you dont have to say anything tompersonal , its just to pass the time until the watchdogs are gone.

FIND MORE OUT ABOUT MAGGIE AND ANDREW IN CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew gave a suspicoise look at Wander , but also glanced at Maggie and saw how dissapointed she looked when Andrew would not let her talk. Andrew sighed and agreeded . "fine..." Maggie could not believe her ears , did Andrew just say...yes?! "omgomgomgsofirstofiwasinthewoodswithandrewnecausewellfirstofheismybffand-SHUT UP!

Sylvia shouted at the top of her lungs , startiling Maggie and Wander , but Andew just stared blankly at Maggie , trying to figure out what the lubzork she was talking about . Wander just put on his usual happy - go lucky smile , with matching attatuid and tryed to tell Maggie to talk a bit slower . "ok , ill try . my favorite food is soup , mmmmm... soup... my favorite color is all of them exept indigo , my species is a camo cat , mixed with a star nomad-wait , whats a camo cat?" Sylvia interupted Maggie , AGAIN . "wait , did you say star nomad? sylvia's eyes went wide as she found out that Wander had just gotten a sighn from this little girl that his species was not extinct! "yes ma'am i did say that , anyways a camo cat is a chamilion , human , cat , that can change color to blend in , and they also change color when ther emotions change , but im a dirty blond color right now , because this is my original mood , and this is what i normally look like , and since im a mix of a star nomad , i usually dont change color when my mods change . Wander clapped when Maggie was done speaking . "facinating , right Sylvia? Sylvia was just staring blankly at the other zorbanak , giving a suspicoise look . Andrew was feeling akward and uncomptorble having the other zorbanak stare at him without blinking at all , so he tryed to brake the akward silence. "ya , well the reson that me and Maggie were wandering through the woods in december was because we were being chased by Lord Cody , and his annoying watchdogs , like Commander Meave , or Private Molly..." there was a moment of silence , until Lord Haters ship came out from the sky and tryed to capture Wander , and Sylvia , but missed them and captured Maggie and Andrew instead . " Wander and Sylvia seem very fond of these two children , maby ill use them as bait!" then , from the sky , Wander and Sylvia noticed a unfamilier skul shaped ship , but instead of red eyes on the skull , the eyes were yellow . then , in a deep , but child-like voice screamed "IT IS I , LORD CODY!"


End file.
